The Bully Wiki:Rules
As you may have recognised, The Bully is a fun project that gives users the freedom to publish their own comical material. However, in order to reduce clutter, vandalism and inappropriate content, we have enforced some rules here. Should these rules be broken, we apologise and will take action on the matter as soon as we can. If you deem any content to be excessively inappropriate, feel free to edit it out. Please also note that this wiki is not suitable for users under the age of 13, though you have to be 13 or older to sign up for Wikia anyway. Failure to abide by these rules will result in a warning or a block from one or more of several admins on this wiki. It's important to note that admins are not exempt from these rules. Language Dirty language must be kept to a minimum. Minor obscenities such as "crap" or "damn" are only acceptable when they come from character speech or a location name. Stronger words such as "f**k" and similarly intense profanities from other languages are not tolerated at all, even when censoring is attempted. Offensive content Racist content The only racism we will accept here should be extremely minor and in the context of banter from characters. Racism that is stronger and/or used in other contexts will not be tolerated. Sexual/shock content Contributors are not allowed to publish extreme sexual or shock content to this wiki. Inclusion of hugging and kissing scenes is accepted, however we won't tolerate descriptions about sexual intercourse, genitalia, fetishes or other forms of pornography. Images and videos depicting people showing cleavage and/or dressed in swimsuits is allowed so long as detail shown in these cases is not deemed excessive, however we will not allow characters being naked. Perverted characters/scenes are allowed if they do not go into too much detail. Suggestive content is allowed if it is rather mild. Violent content Descriptions of moderately violent scenes are allowed, as long as they do not reference cruelty to animals. However, we will not tolerate violent images and videos, or descriptions of scenes violent enough to be classified as strong shock content. We will not tolerate episodes with names like "Harry Smith Gets a Horse And Kills It". Homophobic content Homophobic content, unless it is just a small joke from a character, is not accepted here. There is nothing wrong with being LGBT; we do not want LGBT users to be deeply offended by homophobic content. We will allow the inclusion of LGBT characters, as long as they are not offensive. Vandalism Vandalism in any circumstance is not acceptable here. All vandalism we discover will be reverted and repeat offenders will be blocked for at least three days. If multiple IP addresses are being used to vandalise an article, it may be temporarily protected. Remember to assume good faith upon discovering edits which are not beneficial to the wiki. Illegitimate removal of content from pages and addition of gibberish should only be considered vandalism if it is repeated many times, or if there is further evidence revealing that the activities are of malicious intent. Article quality Article length When making a page, plan it out first, be it either on a written draft or in your head. Pages with very little content are called stubs, and they have a higher chance of being deleted over other articles. Even if you say you will work on it later, stubs may be deleted if not expanded over a long period of time. Articles containing only one sentence will be deleted as soon as possible. As a standard rule, all articles are required to have four or more sentences, with the exception of those designed to be in list form. Additionally, it is not recommended to add empty sections to articles. If you want to add a new section to a page but don't have any ideas for what to put in it, add the section when you have thought of sufficient content for it. As mentioned above, you can plan it out on a written draft or in your head. Article clarity In order to maintain a professional appearance and reduce clutter, all articles on this wiki must be written and organised clearly. Minor clarity issues can easily be identified and fixed by other contributors, however if an article is extremely unclear, we may be unable to salvage its original meaning. For this reason, articles which are very unclear are likely to be deleted. Spelling, grammar and punctuation Please make sure all spelling, grammar and punctuation is of an acceptable standard in any content you publish. Other editors are here to fix some mistakes with spelling, grammar and punctuation, however if the errors obscure the clarity of your content, the material in concern will likely need to be removed entirely. This wiki is written in British English, though some words from other dialects of English may show up here. Please do not correct the British spellings. If your spelling, grammar and/or punctuation is not of a high standard due to English not being your first language, please ask for help from one of our admins. Article preservation Do not add new scenes to episodes from over two seasons ago, unless the new scene is very short. It is best if older episodes stay the way they were originally written, since they are quickly becoming part of the past. Exceptions can be made if you state that a newly added scene only appeared in a later version of the episode (by adding a "Changes in updated version" section). Hate pages Do not create an article, talk page topic or blog post with the sole purpose of being hateful or ranting about something. This wiki is not here for you to rant about things. Claiming ownership As this wiki is a collaborative project, no user "owns" any part of it. With the exception of your own user page, you can't claim any page is yours. Though you are in charge of what goes on your user page, it must still follow the rules; admins have the right to remove any inappropriate material from your user page. If you want to add parts to someone's work-in-progress episode or create an episode someone else announced, you will have to ask the author for permission (if you want to find who announced the episode, look through the page history of the episode's article). Adding parts to an episode still in progress without permission could possibly cause the author to have to rethink their ideas, and creating someone else's episode without permission is akin to theft. However, you can add minor parts to episodes without the author's permission if it has been finished. External links Links to external sites are not acceptable if they are added for the intention of spamming, or for linking to websites hosting offensive material or malicious code (e.g. software viruses). It is additionally not advised to add fictional web addresses here, just in case the same web address coincidentally becomes used in a manner that would be unacceptable according to the aforementioned rules for external links. User communication Users must be respectful to one another when communicating on this wiki. We will not accept trolling, harassment and threatening behaviour; such misconduct will likely result in a block depending on the severity of the offence(s). If you want to message someone about an issue on another wiki, message them on that wiki or on Community Central. Messages about another wiki can cause clutter here and may disrupt the productive environment that we strive to maintain on this wiki. You can still use this wiki to talk to other users about The Bully, or for brief general discussion (such as celebrating one's birthday, or asking them a question). Privacy In order to protect users' privacy, we do not allow editors to reveal their own or anybody else's real name, exact home address, postcode/ZIP code, school name, phone number, email address or any other information that could be used to identify them personally on this wiki. Such details will be removed immediately upon discovery by an admin. Edit wars Do not get into counterproductive edit wars with another users. If you revert an edit that is not obviously disruptive more than twice, an admin will decide which page revision is the best. Do not attempt to argue with the admin over this. If you do participate in such an edit war, you will be blocked for at least a day. Continued edit warring may result in a longer block. Requests for adminship Users may feel free to request adminship on The Bully Wiki if they have: *Published at least 250 constructive edits to the wiki *Demonstrated clear intentions to improve the wiki *No history of disruptive activities (vandalism, trolling etc.) *Been active on the wiki for at least a month After your request for admin rights is published, it will be left pending for a period of one week, and you will be promoted to an admin if a unanimous agreement involving all active admins is reached. If your request is declined, please do not take it personally. Take note of what the admins suggest you can do to improve your chances of being promoted in the future, and try again another time. Please note that after your request is declined, you will not be able to request admin rights again for at least one month. Posting purely disruptive adminship requests may result in a block of two weeks; continued disruptive requests will lead to a longer block. Category:Browse Category:The Bully